


Levi x Eren

by youll_never_guess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Smut, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: Levi takes Eren for a "test drive" after getting assigned him in court trial in Season 1
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 42





	Levi x Eren

You yell out in pain as the scouts officer swings a left hook with full force as your face. Your head rings, and you distantly feel yourself crumple to the ground. You barely manage to pull your legs into the fetal position before the man rains kicks down on you. 

What the FUCK kind of trial is this?? 

……….

You were lying in the cold, dark dungeon the guards had thrown you in, while the court finished deciding on your fate. The faint glow of an approaching candle perked you up, and you approached the cell gate to meet your visitor. 

Despite your nerves, you had to admit this officer- Levi?- was kind of attractive. His glossy hair and creamy skin made him seem angelic, but his appearance couldn’t be any more misleading. Although of a small stature, he was ruthless and, if the scene in the courtroom was any indication, bloodthirsty.

“Kneel, punk,” he barked at you. 

You struggled onto your knees, and he roughly pushed your shoulders down, to keep you there, kneeling before him, as he unlocked an entered your cell.

“The scouts convinced the court to let you live- on a probationary basis. This means you’re property of the government now. You know what that means? You’re mine. You listen to me, you do exactly as I say. Understand?” He jerked your chin up, forcing you to meet his intense gaze.

You nod, hesitantly. Signing up for the scouts hadn’t quite prepared you for anything as intense as this, and you were nervous. 

A shiver wracked through you, the cold of the cell floor settling into your bones. 

“Please, can I stay somewhere warmer? I’ll freeze here,” you hesitantly ask. You don’t want to piss off your irritable superior.

“You have to stay here- if you change into a titan again, we want you contained. I can get you a mattress and some blankets, but that will require further… tests of devotion.” 

You nod eagerly. His tone made you nervous, but you’d do anything to get warmer. 

Levi reached down and stroked your hair gently, as if ascertaining the feralness of a stray dog. Gaining confidence, his hand drifted lower, petting your cheek. His thumb drifted across your soft lips, then rested on your bottom lip. 

Instinctively, you opened your mouth, letting his slender digit slide in. You sucked gently on his finger, relieved to see a soft smile drift across his typically harsh face. 

Your gaze fell to his other hand, which you now noticed was caressing a bulge within his fitted leather pants. Your mouth watered at the size of it. He smiled darkly, and palmed himself more obviously to satisfy his audience. You stared, transfixed, as he finally unbuttoned his pants to reveal a large, sturdy cock.

Your mouth fell agape- could this mean what you thought?. Levi withdrew his thumb from your mouth, and used your spit as lubricant to begin to stroke himself. 

You dragged your eyes away from the mesmerizing show to meet his eyes, dark with lust. He stroked your hair once more, before loosely gripping your hair and guiding his cock to your lips. 

Curiously, you licked a gleaming drop of precum off the tip of his dick. It was more bitter than you had imagined, but you continued, pressing kisses along the shaft. Levi sighed appreciatively above you. Emboldened, you lick more confidently. 

Encouraged by his soft gasps, you took the head into your mouth. Softly, you wrap your lips around this shaft, sucking the tip like a lollipop. His hand flies to your head, barely stopping himself from shoving your head all the way down. Instead, he tangles his fingers in your glossy hair and holds you firmly in place. Taunting him, you flick the tip of your tongue across his slit, delighting in the strangled moan it elicits. 

Acting on some strange instinct, you bob your head, taking in more of him. As you shift forward, your dick rubs against the rough fabric of your trousers. You were so preoccupied with Levi, you hadn’t noticed your own growing pleasure. You shift forward, moaning at the subsequent friction. This pushes the man before you over the edge, and he stops being gentle. Gripping your skull, he pushes into your mouth, harshly fucking your face. After only a few moments, your face is pressed against his sturdy abs with his cock twitching hard, shooting a load of thick cum deep into your throat. 

He pulls you off, more gently now. His hand runs through your hair, smoothing it back in place. “Good boy,” he murmurs, making you blush deeply. His fingers trace down your heated cheek, tenderly wiping away a string of spit trailing from your lips. 

Levi takes you by your hand and tugs you over to the small cot in the corner of the cell. You gingerly take a seat beside him, embarrassed about the full erection barely contained in your pants. 

The officer ignores your discomfort, leaning in to kiss his way down your neck. You gasp softly at the unexpected tenderness of the action. He pulls at your tunic, and you regretfully pull away so that he can remove your shirt. His soft lips trailed lower, brushing over your pert nipples. He latches on and suckles at it, flicking the bud with his tongue. Tingles of pleasure spread through your chest. Impulsively, you grind your hips up, desperate for anything. Levi pulls away for a moment, surveying your flushed, wanton body. You reach towards him, hoping for more, but he roughly pushes you back down, still firmly in control. 

He’s rougher now, slapping at your pecs and gently biting at your nipples. You’re so hard your body feels like it's burning, leaving you keening for more. Finally giving in, he moves down your body. He procures a small vial of oil, and begins to stretch you open. You’re impatient- you need more, now. 

Levi takes pity on you, empathetic to your neediness. “You ready?”

You dutifully reply, “Yes, sir.” 

“Don’t fucking cum until I say,” he commands.

“Yes sir,” you agree. 

Wasting no more time, he presses his sizable cock into you. He rocks against you, only entering the first few inches in at first, allowing your body to acclimate. You gasp, first at the burning stretch, then at the extreme satisfaction of finally feeling full. Soft, breathy moans escape you as he continues to push in. 

You lay on your back, sprawling bonelessly across the bed. Leaning over you, Levi wraps a solid, unyielding hand around your throat to support himself. He squeezes slightly- not enough that you can’t inhale, only to limit the blood flowing to your brian. Slowly you descend into a lightheaded haze. Your only grounding from this dreamlike state is his iron grip around your throat and the solidity of his cock thrusting deep into you. 

He sets a moderate pace, one that allows the pleasure to slowly build within you. “I can feel this is going to be hard for you” he murmurs. Taunting you, he begins to add a bit more of his length with every thrust. 

“Oh fuck... “ The words tore from you as he hit your prostate. 

“Are you getting close?” he teased.

“N-no… no,” you breathed. You didn't want to disobey him.

“Yeah. I can tell you are” he purrs, slowing down. “I didn’t say you could pull that shit on me. You’ll fucking wait for it,” he growls, feeling your body tightening with a fast approaching orgasm. Your head spins as he pulls his hand away from your neck, now roughly massaging your pec. When he returns his hand back against your throat, he squeezes harder this time, leaving you wheezing and burning as you suck air into your desperate lungs.

A few more fucks and gasps trail out of you, as he continues to slow down. Levi spits into his hand, grasps your cock, and commences stroking at it lightly. You bit your lip, hard, as waves of pleasure flow through you, pushing you near the brink. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to fend off the mounting orgasm.

The man huckles an evil little laugh. He bends over you, framing your lithe body with his muscular arms, thrusting into you with clear intent now. “I can tell you’re getting close, brat,” he hisses. Your moans match pace with his powerful, inescapable thrusts. He slaps your face, then roughly grabs your jaw, pulling your face up close to his.

“You’re going to fucking cum, you hear me?”

“Oh... yessir,” you gasp, barely lucid enough to understand as he hits your prostate right on. A powerful orgasm wracks through your body, your legs shivering hard and your eyes rolling back. Levi thrusts gently through your orgasm, loving the way your body twitches and squeezes around his cock. 

“I’m going to enjoy your little pussy so much,” he sighs. “Mm-mm, not yet, not yet” he chastises, stopping you from pulling away, maintaining careful control of the situation. He taps the oversensitive head of your cock, sending shivers radiating through you. He groans, feeling your overworked body tighten around him. “I love splitting you open like that,” he praises. 

He continues to lazily thrust into you, until the pressure begins to mount once again. “Mm-mm, not yet, baby,” he warns. 

You gasp, almost unable to hold back another orgasm any longer. 

“Don’t make me treat you like a little slut,” he warns. “You got it baby. Don’t you cum. Don’t you fucking cum.” He grasps your throat like a lifeline, his eyes boring into you, hips snapping into you hard. “Don’t you fucking dare cum until I say.”

“I’m so close…” you moan, barely able to contain yourself. “Ohmygod… oh fuck!”

“Oh yeah…” he sighs, knowing exactly what you’re feeling. “You think you deserve it? You think you deserve to cum?”

“Yes please. Yes sir,” you desperately beg.

“I’m gonna make you wait one more time,” he said. You could hear the smile on his voice, as he slowed down again, dragging you back from the brink. “I can’t wait to see these marks I’m leaving on you,” he sighs, biting harsh kisses down your throat. 

Finally, after an eternity of adding to a mountain of pleasure building in you, he murmurs, “I think you deserve it. I think now you deserve it.” 

“Oh fuck. Oh god” you cry out as he mercilessly pounds into you.

“There you go. Cum! Cum you little fucking slut,” he growls. White flashes across your vision, and you distantly perceive his thrusts stuttering, his cock shivering as he fills your ass with cum.


End file.
